


When Mercy skips you.

by reiette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short, Valkyrie - Freeform, Valkyrie Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiette/pseuds/reiette
Summary: This is what happens when Mercy skips you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	When Mercy skips you.

She didn’t want this. This was all wrong.  _ It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.  _ She couldn’t escape the fact that she was a big part of this. That  _ Mercy _ , on the world’s stage, compelled the public eye to put their trust into an organization that would ultimately betray that trust. An organization that would test the limits of the humanity of everyone involved.

Where does humanity end?

It shallows at the edge of controlling both life and death, and comes to a swift stop before becoming God. But  _ Mercy  _ was an angel, just short of God, and not quite close enough to touch them. Angela, however, was not. 

Dr. Ziegler had made many mistakes in her life, she conceded, but never as bad as the one she made in her late 30s. It wasn’t the decision to descend into early menopause, that was a tactical one to nip the spread of early cancer in the bud. 

It was the decision to join the organization that always managed to leave a sour taste in her mouth, like she had bitten into garlic cloves and was trying not to cry. The taste of garlic mixed with blood, now boiling, and latent heartache, forming the worst pain imaginable (and as a doctor, she could imagine the many, many forms pain could take). The lump in her throat told her to cry, to let down her wings, to lay down her head. But the red marks her nails dug into her skin threatened to spill over if she dare let herself a moment of rest. Angela owed the blooming pain underneath her skin to her boiling blood, the metallic taste in her mouth telling her she might just cough up a lung. 

_ You hurt all those people. _

She just wanted to research.

_ That boy lost his life. _

She wanted to help kids just like him!  _ What was his name…?  _

_ What was his name. _

_ What was. _

Your purpose?

Maybe Mercy skipped you, Angela.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twit @reiette, come talk to me about overwatch, promare, SMT


End file.
